


Dear Senpai,

by ValiantVenus



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Chat Logs, F/F, Post-Splatapocalypse, Rated T for swearing, Transcripts, first fic, i dunno how to tag this really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantVenus/pseuds/ValiantVenus
Summary: Pearl searches through Marina’s old CQ-80 for answers; what happened, why it happened, and what she should do now to help her friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up after a fever dream at like, 3:00 AM, wrote for two hours, and fell immediately back to sleep. this is the result:

* * *

**\-- CQ-80 --**

**SYSTEM STARTUP**

_Initiating Software..._

 

Welcome! Please LOG IN.

 

>> DJ_Hyperfresh

 

Welcome back, **Marina**.

Please enter your passcode.

 

>> MC_Princess

Access Denied.

 

>> I_Love_Pearl

Access Denied.

 

>> Pearl_Iida

Access Denied.

 

>> Pearl_Is_Super_Cool

 

>> fuck_you_and_your_stupid_passcode

Access Denied.

 

>> ahmjhshjshjkhkskhljkhsjlkj

Access Denied.

 

>> mt_nantai

Access Granted.

 

Please select from following options:

>ACCESS TRANSCRIPTS

>ACCESS CHAT LOGS

>ACCESS AUDIO FILES

>ACCESS DIARIES

>LOG OFF

 

>> access transcripts

 

-108 TRANSCRIPTS FOUND.-

Please select a TRANSCRIPT [1-108]

 

>> 1

 

_PROCESSING..._

_ACCESSING LOG_

_LOADING TEXT_

 

————————

 

RECEIVER: MARINA IIDA

PRODUCTIVITY: N/A

WATER LEVEL: 48%

DAY 1

 

Good morning, citizens of the Octarian Empire. Here is today's daily download: We welcome into our community our newborns, Deijah Iida and Marina Iida. We hope to see them become something greater than themselves in the future. Currently, we are 5,664 days away from our attack on the Inkling Menace. With our teamwork, we can defeat them as one force. Praise Him.

That is all for our daily download. And remember: Always maintain Flow.

 

————————

 

TRANSCRIPT COMPLETE.

Please select a TRANSCRIPT [1-108]

 

>> 28

 

_PROCESSING..._

_ACCESSING LOG_

_LOADING TEXT_

 

————————

 

RECEIVER: MARINA IIDA

PRODUCTIVITY: 97%

WATER LEVEL: 37%

Day 4,248

 

Good morning, citizens of the Octarian Empire. Here is today's daily download: Today, we wish to honor the achievements of Marina Iida, young combat engineer, in completing her work on our newest war machine: The Flooders, capable of killing up to 1,257 Inklings per tank of ink. We are very proud of our team of engineers for contributing to something greater than themselves. Currently, we are 1,416 days away from our attack on the Inkling Menace. With our teamwork, we can defeat them as one force. Praise Him.

That is all for our daily download. And remember: Always maintain Flow.

 

————————

 

TRANSCRIPT COMPLETE.

Please select a TRANSCRIPT [1-108]

 

>> 32

 

_PROCESSING..._

_ACCESSING LOG_

_LOADING TEXT_

 

————————

 

RECEIVER: MARINA IIDA

PRODUCTIVITY: 22%

WATER LEVEL: 72%

Day 4,348

 

Good morning, citizens of the Octarian Empire. Here is today's daily download: We would like to mourn the loss of Deijah Iida, the Octarian Lieutenant and the dear sister of combat engineer Marina Iida. She was killed in an accident involving the Flooders after a "malfunction." Marina Iida will be punished thoroughly for not keeping her creations under control. Currently, we are 1,316 days away from our attack on the Inkling Menace. With our teamwork, we can defeat them as one force. Praise Him.

That is all for our daily download. And remember: Always maintain Flow.

 

————————

 

TRANSCRIPT COMPLETE.

Please select a TRANSCRIPT [1-108]

>> 67

 

_PROCESSING..._

_ACCESSING LOG_

_LOADING TEXT_

 

————————

 

RECEIVER: MARINA IIDA

PRODUCTIVITY: 63%

WATER LEVEL: 74%

Day 4,654

 

Good morning, citizens of the Octarian Empire. Here is today's daily download: King Octavio is currently planning an attack against the Inkling Menace's _Squidbeak Splatoon._ They are a small group of Inklings who are attempting to fight against the Octavian Empire. Every citizen is welcome to witness our first victory of many against the Inkling Menace at the Octo Valley Stadium. Currently, we are 8 days away from our attack on the Inkling Menace. With our teamwork, we can defeat them as one force. Praise Him.

That is all for our daily download. And remember: Always maintain Flow.

 

————————

 

TRANSCRIPT COMPLETE.

Please select a TRANSCRIPT [1-108]

>> 102

 

_PROCESSING..._

_ACCESSING LOG_

_LOADING TEXT_

 

————————

 

RECEIVER: MARINA IIDA

PRODUCTIVITY: ERROR

WATER LEVEL: ERROR

Day [ERROR]

 

Good morning, citizens of the Octarian Empire. Here is today's daily download: [ERROR]. Currently, we are [ERROR] days away from our attack on the Inkling Menace. With our teamwork, we can defeat them as one force. Praise Him.

That is all for our daily download. And remember: Always maintain Flow.

 

————————

 

TRANSCRIPT COMPLETE.

Please select a TRANSCRIPT [1-108]

>> 104

 

_PROCESSING..._

_ACCESSING LOG_

_LOADING TEXT_

 

————————

 

RECEIVER: MARINA IIDA

PRODUCTIVITY: 2%

WATER LEVEL: 92%

Day [ERROR]

 

Good morning, citizens of the Octarian Empire. Here is today's daily download: We apologize for our previous downloads. We had many issues with the previous government in charge. We are now on high alert. If you spot any Octolings who are missing their goggles, kill them on sight. Do not hesitate. They are a threat to our empire. We repeat: kill all Octolings missing their goggles. Currently, we are [ERROR] days away from our attack on the Inkling Menace. With our teamwork, we can defeat them as one force. Praise Him.

That is all for our daily download. And remember: Always maintain Flow.

 

————————

 

TRANSCRIPT COMPLETE.

Please select a TRANSCRIPT [1-108]

>> 108

 

_PROCESSING..._

_ACCESSING LOG_

_LOADING TEXT_

 

————————

 

RECEIVER: MARINA IIDA

PRODUCTIVITY: -9999%

WATER LEVEL: CRITICAL

Day [ERROR]

 

Good morning, citizens of the Octarian Empire. Here is today's daily download:

[NEW INPUT: BROADCAST ALL] My name is Marina Iida, ex-combat engineer of the Octarian Empire. Please. Listen to me. Take off your goggles and run, The Octarian Empier is all a lie. Please don't believe a word they say. They killed my sister. They killed so many innocent people. They are brainwashing you. Please. Run. Escape. Do anything you can to esca

[ERROR: BROADCAST BLOCKED. REDIRECTING...] Please excuse that broadcast. It was a product of our systems rebooting.

Additionally, we would like to ask all citizens to please relocate to the upper levels of the city to avoid the rising water. Any contact with the water will be lethal.

Currently, we are 999999 days away from our attack on the Inkling Menace. With our teamwork, we can defeat them as one force. Praise Him.

That is all for our daily download. And remember: Always maintain Flow.

 

————————

 

TRANSCRIPT COMPLETE.

Please select a TRANSCRIPT [1-108]

 

>> log off

 

Are you sure you want to LOG OFF? _Yes / No_

 

>> yes

 

LOGGING OFF.

Goodbye, **Marina**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! so i’m pretty new to AO3, so i’m SURE this fic is not gonna be Top Notch or anything. i had a lot of fun writing it though!  
> if things seem really unsettling or confusing, well, there aren’t supposed to be super clear answers. it’s up to the readers interpretation, for the most part!  
> kudos are loved and comments are cherished! thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

** \-- CQ-80 -- **

** SYSTEM STARTUP **

    _Initiating Software..._

 

Welcome! Please Log In.

 

>> DJ_Hyperfresh

 

Welcome back, **Marina**.

Please enter your passcode.

 

>> mt_nantai

Access Granted.

 

Please select from following options:

>ACCESS TRANSCRIPTS 

>ACCESS CHAT LOGS

>ACCESS AUDIO FILES

>ACCESS DIARIES

>LOG OFF

 

>> access diaries

 

LOADING...

346 ENTRIES FOUND

SCANNING...

342 FILES ARE CORRUPTED.

PLEASE SELECT ENTRY [1-4]

 

>> 1

 

_PROCESSING..._

_ACCESSING LOG_

_LOADING TEXT_

 

————————

 

Dear Pearl,

I've finally finished designing the final Shifty Station! I... understand that it won't be the best experience to return back to the N.I.L.S. statue, but... it's sentimental, you know?

When I was designing it, I kept looking at the ring that you gave me. A silver ring to contrast your gold, adorned on my ring finger. You've always been so, so thoughtful, Pearl. And I'm so glad that I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with you, starting after the final Splatfest.

Something inside of me just doesn't bode well, though... We've both felt it. That feeling of nervousness, fear... Something big is coming, Pearl. And if something happens to us, please know that I will always, always have your back. I hope that you know that, even if you never read this, I’ll always be there for you.

Oh, and one more thing... I named the stage after you. It's my little love letter, to finish our careers, you know? I named it "Dear Senpai".

 

\-- Yours forever,

Marina

 

————————

 

ENTRY COMPLETE.

Please select an ENTRY [1-4]

 

>> 2

 

_PROCESSING..._

_ACCESSING LOG_

_LOADING TEXT_

 

————————

 

Dear Pearl,

What did you do. What the fuck did you do.

You turned your back on me. You threw your ring to the floor and turned your back on me. Why. We always had each other's backs. Always. You promised. You promised me, Pearl. You promised me. What have you done. What have you done. What have you done. What have you done. What have you done. What have you done. What have you done. What have you done. What have you d

 

————————

 

ENTRY COMPLETE.

Please select an ENTRY [1-4]

 

>> fuck.

Unknown command. Type HELP for a list of commands.

 

>> fuck, i'm so sorry marina. i am so, so sorry

Unknown command. Type HELP for a list of commands.

 

>> 3

 

_PROCESSING..._

_ACCESSING LOG_

_LOADING TEXT_

 

————————

 

Dear Pearl, 

It has been two years since Order won the Splatfest. When you walked away.

I'm not angry anymore, not in the slightest. But I am afraid. 

You have been missing ever since that day. No one has seen your face. Where are you, Pearl? Please, just let me know you're safe. Come home and let me know that you're safe.

————————

 

ENTRY COMPLETE.

Please select an ENTRY [1-4]

 

>> 4

 

_PROCESSING..._

_ACCESSING LOG_

_LOADING TEXT_

 

————————

 

Dear Senpai, 

I have been appointed the leader of Inkopolis. I've been told to establish Order.

I know this isn't what you would've wanted, Pearl, but it's what needs to be done. We need to build up a strong system. A government. Establish a standard for everyone to meet. Create a Flow.

And maybe, when I'm successful, I'll be able to find you. I've got your back forever, and I'll search for you. To the ends of the earth.

\-- Marina

 

————————

 

ENTRY COMPLETE.

Please select an ENTRY [1-4]

 

>> create new entry

 

_PROCESSING..._

_LOADING FONT_

 

————————

 

Dear Marina,

I'm safe. And I promise you, Reena, I'm going to save you. I'm going to come and save you from yourself, ok? No matter how many fish I gotta plow through, I'm gonna save you.

I've always got your back.

\-- Pearl

 

————————

 

_SAVING ENTRY..._

SAVE COMPLETE.

 

>> log off

 

Are you sure you want to LOG OFF? _Yes / No_

 

>> yes

 

LOGGING OFF.

Goodbye, **Marina**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, this fic is wild. i don’t even know WHAT inspired me to write it, but it was still really fun to create.
> 
> kudos are loved and comments are cherished! thanks for reading!


End file.
